


No Show

by Regalia1992



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Deja Vu, False Memories, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Translation, dodano techniczne ulepszenia, dodano zmiany za zgodą, tłumaczenie dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T]Dzień dobry Morgan. Mamy dziś poniedziałek 15 marca 2023 roku. O 9:00 masz spotkanie z Aleksem w jego biurze. Nie ustalono czasu trwania spotkania.Déjà vu poszło bardzo źle.





	No Show

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901975) by [puppyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyblue/pseuds/puppyblue). 



> [Od autora]  
> Zwroty kursywą będące na początku i końcu każdej sekcji są ściągnięte bezpośrednio z gry - transkrypcji i e-maili - czyli nie moje. Tytuł pochodzi z osiągnięcia o tej samej nazwie (dzięki czemu dokładnie wiesz, gdzie historia się toczy).
> 
> [Od tłumacza]  
> Był dopisek o braku bety, ale jako że żem przetłumaczyła, to poprawki w tekście naniesione. Ze wzgl. na achievementa, zostawiam oryginalny tytuł.

_\- Dzień dobry Morgan. Mamy dziś poniedziałek, 15 marca 2023 roku. O 9:00 masz spotkanie z Aleksem w jego biurze. Nie ustalono czasu trwania spotkania._

Wszystko jest bardzo skomplikowane w przygotowaniu - laboratorium z symulacją, fałszywy helikopter. Butelka wina i kontrolery gry. Małe rzeczy, które sprawiają, że ten wyimaginowany świat jest tak prawdziwy. Nie było łatwym zdobycie pozwolenia ani potrzebnych zasobów, ale posiadanie rodziców w Radzie Nadzorczej, którzy zaufali jego umiejętnością wypracowania wyników, z pewnością pomogło w tym procesie.

Tak więc symulacja jest perfekcyjna. Wszystko jest gotowe. Morgan upewnił się.

...

— _Ostatnia przystań bezpieczeństwa. Pozwól mi przedstawić October. Powiedz cześć —_

— _ufają ci z moim mózgiem. Odwaliłeś kawał dobre roboty, więc mam nadzieje, że będziesz pracować tak dalej ;) Słuchaj, jeśli testy nie pójdą dobrze, jeśli coś się stanie, powiedz Aleksowi, że to nie jego wina. Zgodziłem się na to_ —

* * *

  
- _Dzień dobry Morgan. Mamy dziś poniedziałek, 15 marca 2023 roku. O 9:00 masz spotkanie z Aleksem w jego biurze. Nie ustalono czasu trwania spotkania_.

Testy zwykle wyglądają tak samo, gdy już ustalą najbardziej odpowiednie odpowiedzi. Czasami zmieniają swoje polecenia, czasami wprowadzają nowy zestaw pytań, ale ogólnie starają się postawić kardynalne elementy - skrzynie, przycisk i ukrywanie się. Jakby był dzieciakiem, testującym kamienie milowe, i możliwe, że tak faktycznie jest. Wciąż tylko ściga nieosiągalne.

Następnie, gdy wraca do swojego trybu i szok przemija, idzie na odprawę poznać swojej osiągi. Rozpływają się nad telepatią i zmianą kształtu. Przeprowadzają burze mózgów, dyskutując, co poszło nie tak, mimo że podchodzi do problemu z upośledzoną wiedzą i pamięcią.

\- Morgan, to wciąż jest niesamowity postęp — uspokaja go Bellamy, kiedy oblewa test, albo wszystkie trzy. I to naprawdę niesamowite, uczyć się dzięki neuromodom czegoś nowego. Chcę być _idealny_.

Analizują testy i dostosowują neuromody, a Morgan dba o obowiązki, jakie nie zostały przydzielone personelowi stacji. Może sobie poradzić z nimi bez potrzeby pamiętania skomplikowanych szczegółów.

Następna partia jest gotowa i robią wszystko od nowa.

...

— _by otrzymać nowe prototypy neuromodów chciał, aby umysł Morgana był nieskazitelny. To oznacza drogę po piekle w tę i wewte. Stąd apartament dla sima. Tjaaa, naprawdę są oddani badaniom, to wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć_ — 

* * *

\- _Dzień dobry Morgan. Mamy dziś poniedziałek, 15 marca 2023 roku. O 9:00 masz spotkanie z Aleksem w jego biurze. Nie ustalono czasu trwania spotkania._

\- Morgan, czy aby na pewno wszystko w porządku? — pyta go Alex.

Wydaje mu się, że zbyt często słyszy to pytanie. Jego brat, naukowcy z którymi pracuje, doktor Kohl podczas obowiązkowych sesji. Nawet jego sekretarka, mijając go pyta, przyglądając się z nieskrywaną troską.

Do diabła, pytają go nawet ludzie, których nie zna... nie, chrzanić to. Ludzie, których prawdopodobnie _znał_ , a teraz ich nie pamięta. Może był bardziej lubiany niż przypuszcza. Od głównych oficerów po techników niskiego szczebla, zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto próbuje zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę...

Głównie ignoruje ich. Nie wie, czego od niego oczekują, nie zna swoich minionych znajomości. Nie chce rozmawiać z każdą napotkaną osobą. Jeden błąd może ujawnić sprawy, o których nie powinien wiedzieć.

Zresztą, tak czy siak następnym razem o nich zapomni...

I, oczywiście, odbicie w lustrze wygląda na zbyt zmęczone. Być może stracił na wadze. Czasami drżą mu dłonie i nie umie tego powstrzymać. Budzi się w korytarzu, nie pamiętając jak się tam i dostał i, co gorsza, nie zna drogi powrotnej...

Jednak takie są normalne skutki uboczne tego, co robi. Uczy się ich na nowo, za każdym razem czytając raport, więc wie, czego się spodziewać. A Alex na pewno je zna, więc skąd te pytania?

Wszystko z nim w porządku.

...

— _To dziwne. Ostatnim razem, kiedy spytał, byłam dokładnie tutaj, więc powiedziałam mu kod, a on spojrzał na mnie pustym wzrokiem. Kod, który ustaliliśmy tydzień wcześniej_ — 

— _minąłeś mnie dzisiaj w holu i nawet mnie nie zauważyłeś. Jeśli jesteś zły na mnie za coś, co zrobiłam_ — 

— _ich brak osobowości jest zaraźliwy, nawet Morgan ma teraz szkliste oczy, nie uśmiecha się i nie żartuje już od czekaj, miesiąca?_

_Cały rok?_

* * *

_\- Dzień dobry Morgan. Mamy dziś poniedziałek, 15 marca 2023 roku. O 9:00 masz spotkanie z Aleksem w jego biurze. Nie ustalono czasu trwania spotkania._

Morgan słyszy, jak drzwi od łazienki się otwierają. Nie podnosi wzroku znad zlewu. Nawet gdy bez wątpienia zapomniał wszystko, wciąż pamięta dźwięk kroków brata.

\- Morgan...

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to — syczy, ale właśnie takie zachowanie doprowadziło go to tej sytuacji. Gniew.

Alex wzdycha. Morgan spogląda w lustro i widzi, jak brat przeciera pod okularami oczy. Mężczyzna przybrał na wadze i Morgan zastanawia się, kiedy to się stało.

\- Wiem, że to frustrujące — mówi Alex. — W każdym eksperymencie niepowodzenia są na porządku dziennym, przecież to wiesz.

Wie. Oczywiście, że wie. Ale to pierwszy eksperyment _na nim_ i to czyni go osobistym. Sprawia, że każda porażka staje się jego porażką.

\- Alex musimy to naprawić — mówi do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Brzmi bardziej żałośnie, niżby chciał. — Muszę to naprawić.

\- Naprawimy.

Ręka Aleksa spoczywa na jego ramieniu, duża, ciepła i znajoma, i Morgan odpływa myślami. Pozwala sobie na odsunięcie od tłumionej niemocy, która najwidoczniej nawarstwiała się od _miesięcy_.

\- Naprawimy to, Morgan. Ale dobre rzeczy wymagają czasu. Musisz nauczyć się cierpliwości.

Tak, cóż. Nigdy nie był dobry w czekaniu.

\- Na razie uważam, że powinieneś odbyć kilka regularnych sesji z doktor Kohl — sugeruje Alex, choć tak naprawdę to nie jest to sugestia. I cóż Morgan może zrobić, poza pochyleniem głowy i przytaknięciem? Inne rzeczy mogą go rozproszyć przy testach, a on nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Po prostu _nie_ może.

Nie może dostać wszystkiego za darmo.

...

— _od wybuchu Morgana, wszystkie rozkazy przychodzą od niego. Oczekuje na ocenę psychologiczną_ — 

— _ale agresywna reakcja na ten sam zestaw pytań w decydującym teście była wyraźną aberracją. Rekomenduję, abyście odnotowywali przypadki dryfowania osobowości_ — 

* * *

\- _Dzień dobry Morgan. Mamy dziś poniedziałek, 15 marca 2023 roku. O 9:00 masz spotkanie z Aleksem w jego biurze. Nie ustalono czasu trwania spotkania._

Odprawa nie ma sensu.

Cóż, ma, ale nie dosłownie. Nie stracił zdolności czytania. Jednak nie może sobie przypomnieć, co myślało jego przeszłe ja.

Kosmici. Pionierskie eksperymenty. _Cykliczne usuwanie neuromodów_. Rozszarpanie jego wspomnień na kawałki i jego brat mający nad wszystkim kontrolę. Och, to ekscytujące a jak - widzi cały _potencjał_ przy pierwszym spojrzeniu i bez wątpienia jego przeszła ja miało o wiele lepsze wyobrażenie o poczynionych postępach w badaniach.

Ale co się stanie, jeśli wszystko pójdzie nie tak?

Nie istnieją żadne plany awaryjne - przynajmniej takie, które przedstawiono by na odprawie. Jego przeszłe ja, by uciszyć wątpliwości, na pewno wzięłoby niebezpieczeństwo pod uwagę. Nie mają planów na wypadek ucieczki Tyfonów i przejęcia przez nich stacji. Nie mają planów ochrony Ziemi przed inwazją.

Nie ma planu, jeśli jego brat najzwyczajniej w świecie zdecyduje się uwięzić go w symulacji, przeżywającego ten sam dzień, w kółko i w kółko jako grzeczny, potulny obiekt badań.

I może fakt, iż nie ufa swojemu bratu, mówi coś o nim. Jednak woli czuć się bezpiecznym, niż później żałować. Lepiej mieć siatkę bezpieczeństwa, w którą można wpaść bądź nigdy jej nie użyć, niż galopować w ryzyko, o którego istnieniu on - _oni_ \- powinni wiedzieć.

\- Z powrotem w swoim rytmie, co Morgan? — pyta lekarz, Bellamy, a Morgan uśmiecha się z przymusu. Przytakuje. Tak, racja. Teraz wie, że musi stworzyć plan.

Tylko, jak się dowiaduje, już go ma.

Odnajduje plan po wejściu do swojej kabiny. Kod i materiały dla operatora, wraz z informacją, którą napisał sam, nie jakiś tam naukowiec. A więc to jest to: jego plan awaryjny. Ktoś - lub coś - mówi mu wszystko, czego nie wie, jeśli zachodzi taka potrzeba. Dzięki bezpośrednim, pomocnym wskazówką wie, co należy zrobić, gdy nastąpi najgorsze. Jedyne, co musi zrobić, to trochę pomajsterkować i wszystko będzie gotowe.

To ... niepokojące.

(Ile razy to robił? Ile planów wymyślił? Czy po prostu kontynuował ten cykl paniki i planowania, ukrywając operatorów i uszkodzenia w kierunku bezpieczeństwa, a następnie zapominał, że je w ogóle zrobił? Co on _robił_...)

Ale również pocieszające - jego przeszłe ja nie było do końca zadowolone z siebie. Nawet jeśli nie wiedział, _które_ to ja było.

Stoi pośrodku jego okazałej kabiny i czuje niewyraźne, niewytłumaczalne szczęście.

Ma jednak swój plan. Ma plan awaryjny. Więc... Nie mogło być tak źle, skoro nadal kontynuowali testy, prawda? Cały ten czas, energię i wspomnienia pakują w to wszystko, w ich dotychczasowe postępy. Wszystkie nowe odkrycia wciąż _czekają_. Szkoda byłoby odrzucić je na bok, zwłaszcza, że Alex ma wszystko pod kontrolą.

Stwierdza, że może kontynuować. Dopóty, dopóki jego plan awaryjny jest kompletny. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

....

— _bez obrazy, ale Morgan zarekwirował wystarczająco, aby naprawić każdego operatora na stacji co najmniej pięć razy, a teraz mamy inne_ — 

— _opertarot postępuje zgodnie z poleceniami twórcy, co do joty. Morgan mógł zbudować niezarejestrowany model, a jeśli tak było, to miałby dostęp do protokołów stacji. Wezmę sprawę na wokandę, jeśli będę musiał_ — 

* * *

\- _Dzień dobry Morgan. Mamy dziś poniedziałek, 15 marca 2023 roku. O 9:00 masz spotkanie z Aleksem w jego biurze. Nie ustalono czasu trwania spotkania._

Morgan zna swojego brata.

Alex ma alergie na niepowodzenia. Czasem prowadziło to do rzeczy wielkich i wspaniałych, lecz kiedy uważa swoje dzieło za zagrożone, przesłania mu logiczne myślenie. Więc Alex nie stworzył klarownego, gotowego planu co robić, jeśli protokoły bezpieczeństwa zawiodą. Morganowi brakuje odpraw i nawet nie jest tym zaskoczony.

Ale jego brat nigdy nie potrafił tonąć razem ze statkiem. Będzie miał przygotowaną ostatnią deskę ratunku.

Wymaga to trochę hakowania, trochę węszenia, ale znajduje kapsułę ratunkową, którą Alex ukrył w Arboretum. Przynajmniej potwierdza to, jak przypuszczał, że Alex posiada _jakiś_ rozsądek.

Rzecz w tym, że nie wie, czy może zaufać Aleksowi. Ufać swojemu bratu na tyle, by nie zostać zamkniętym w pętli wspomnień. By posprzątał bałagan w przypadku ucieczki Tyfona, czy, jeśli będzie trzeba, ostrzeżeniu Ziemi. Alex ochroni siebie i korporację, być może także Morgana. Lecz przypuszczenia nie wystarczają. Morgan musi być pewien.

Zresztą i tak tworzy swój własny plan; Alex jedynie łączy kawałki układanki. Może to pesymistyczne, ale... minie wiele czasu, zanim coś pójdzie nie tak.

...

— _twojej pomocy w odnalezieniu brakujących kart dostępu. To winien być jeden z priorytetów, oznaczony jako EP101_ — 

— _Powiedziałbym, że ktoś próbował ukryć je, razem z czymś, co wygląda jak torba na owady. Czy powinien się martwić_ — 

— _Ciągle mam ten... ten sen. Zwyczajnie wpatruję się w czerń między gwiazdami. Coś tam jest. Wiem, że jest. Nie widzę tego, ale... ale to widzi mnie. Czuję, że to... nienawidzi nas. Wiem, że wiesz, o czym mówię. Albo wkrótce się dowiesz._ — 

* * *

\- _Dzień dobry Morgan. Mamy dziś poniedziałek, 15 marca 2023 roku. O 9:00 masz spotkanie z Aleksem w jego biurze. Nie ustalono czasu trwania spotkania._

(Podnieś skrzynie. Schowaj się za krzesło. Naciśnij przycisk.)

(Skrzynia. Krzesło. Przycisk.)

Nagrania, które ogląda, nie da się opisać - obserwuje siebie, wykorzystującego nadludzkie moce z niezwykłą precyzją. Kiedy to widzi, czuje dreszcz emocji. (Ależ oczywiście, że tak. Zawsze widzi nagranie pierwszy raz.) Nawet naukowcy, którzy biorą w tym udział od początku i pamiętają każdą minutę testu, zawsze podczas doskonalenia nowej umiejętności wyglądają na zadowolonych.

To postęp. To wspaniałe. Więc dlaczego jedyne, co może zrobić, to siedzieć i zastanawiać się, czemu brak mu sił, by się uśmiechać? By _pomyśleć?_

(Skrzynia. Krzesło. Przycisk.)

(Skrzynia. Krzesło-)

Naukowcy omawiają przy nim wyniki, a on siedzi, i powoli przechodzi odprawę. Zastanawia się przez chwilę, ile razy tak robił - strony zapisują lata, ale nie jest jasne, jak często przeprowadzano eksperymenty. Mógłby zapytać, ale... nie potrafi znaleźć energię, by się tym przejmować.

Czyżby zachorował? Może to nowe, nowe na tyle, że nie zostało uwzględnione przy odprawie. Choroba wyjaśniałaby ciężar w piersi i pulsujący ból w głowie. Nie pociąga nosem, ale z drugiej strony jest na _stacji kosmicznej_. Może to coś, czego nie zna.

(-Przycisk. Skrzynia. Krzesło. Przycisk. Skrzynia. Krzesło-)

\- Morgan, wspaniale ci dzisiaj poszło — mówi jeden z naukowców. Wygląda trochę znajomo, ale Yu nie pamięta jego nazwiska. Nie może doczekać się, by sprawdzić badacza podczas odprawy. — Myślę, że to jeden z twoich najlepszych wyników.

\- Och. To dobrze.

Morgan nie umie ukryć pustki w swoim głosie, nic więcej już nie mówi. Może trochę dystansuje się, ale na pewno będzie zadowolony z informacji, kiedy już poczuje się trochę lepiej. Kiedy stąd wyjdzie, znajdzie operatora medycznego, który go naprawi.

Ponieważ takie wyjaśnienie wydaje się najbardziej prawdopodobne - pewnie złapał jakiegoś wirusa pałętającego się po stacji i dlatego coś jest z nim nie tak. Dlatego czuje się tak _wyczerpany_ , jakby wspinał się po klifie, zębami i paznokciami, cal po calu, bez żadnej ukojenia w zasięgu wzroku-

(- Przycisk. Skrzynia. Krzesło. Przycisk. Skrzynia. Krzesło. Przycisk.)

(Skrzynia -)

...

— _twoi krewni w istocie są... inni. Wysłałem porównanie do ciebie i Bellamy'ego, celem oceny. Jak widać, można zauważyć dryf osobowości, a to więcej niż spodziewałem się po ciężkim cyklu neuromodów. Jeszcze bardziej rzuca się w oczy_ — 

— _W teście numer dziewięć precyzyjnie użył kontroli, by przesunąć skrzynie, po jednej na raz. W teście numer dziesięć podniósł jednocześnie wszystkie o kilka cali, technicznie zaliczając test. Następnie w teście numer czternaście spopielił je. Gdyby nie oddzielająca nas szyba, bylibyśmy martwi._

_Co się dzieje po restarcie, że prowadzi on do takiej wariacji?_

* * *

\- _Dzień dobry Morgan. Mamy dziś poniedziałek, 15 marca 2023 roku. O 9:00 masz spotkanie z Aleksem w jego biurze. Nie ustalono czasu trwania spotkania._

Ktoś krzyczy. To nie on, nawet gdyby chciał.

Jest to ubrany w zielony skafander "ochotnik". Szamocze się w powietrzu, kiedy cień pazurów i dym rzucają mu się do gardła. Przenikliwe dźwięki dławienia się są gorsze niż krzyk. Śliski dźwięk Tyfona usuwającego swoje wici jest jeszcze gorszy, ale... Dźwięk już wysuszonego ciała uderzającego o podłogę jest zdecydowanie najgorszy.

Grdyka Morgana drga i reaguje odruchem wymiotny. Rytm jego serca potyka się i podwaja, szumiąc w uszach i dudniąc w żebrach. Połyka gulę z powrotem, przekształcając dźwięk w kaszel, a starsza pani naukowiec od psychotroniki stojąca obok niego wzdycha. Chyba jest niecierpliwiona.

\- Widzisz? — pyta, jakby wskazywała na odprysk farby. Jakby Morgan wiedział, co ona ma na myśli. Jakby to wszystko było _normalne_. — Żadne z naszych działań nie ma wpływu na proces. Trucizna w krwiobiegu nie robi żadnej różnicy, przynajmniej nie przed zgonem obiektu badań. W tej serii zaczęliśmy z promieniowaniem, lecz do tej pory nie było żadnych widocznych zmian...

Trucizna. Promieniowanie. Jak te szczury laboratoryjne, a nie _osoby_. Łatwe do zastąpienia, regulaminowo poświęcające się, by sprawdzić, czy mała sztuczka badaczy zadziała. Nie rozumieją, że właśnie zamordowali na środku pomieszczenia człowieka bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Jak oni to robią? Jak mogą chodzić i robić notatki, jakby był to średnio interesujący pokaz natury? Czyżby Alex rekrutował kompletnych psychopatów? I Boże, co z reakcją, jeśli któraś z tych rzeczy kiedykolwiek wyjdzie na jaw, a wyjdzie na pewno? Wtedy nie będzie sposobu, by utrzymać coś takiego w tajemnicy, jeśli ktoś, nawet z iskierką sumienia złapie wiatr w żagle.

I już na wpół gotowy plan kształtuje się mu w głowie. Nadal ma niezmącony umysł; mógłby zdobyć potrzebne dokumenty i dowody, choć odzyskanie ich na Ziemi byłoby trudniejsze.

Zdradziłby swoją rodzinę. Jego brata, ich rodziców, jego korporację. Ale czy naprawdę potrafi podążać za _nimi_?

\- ... i na pewno będzie nam ciebie tutaj brakować, doktorze Yu — na dźwięk swojego nazwiska przerywa rozmyślania i wraca do słuchania tego, co mówi kobieta. — Twoja wnikliwość i sugestie są nieocenione, i choć naturalnie masz teraz inne obowiązki...

Coś prześlizguje się po jego kręgosłupie, przeskakując po nerwach jak w tej przerażające chwili, kiedy zwielokrotniające się stworzenia roją się w zbiorniku. Czy ona ma na myśli...? Czy ona naprawdę mówi, że on...?

Ale oczywiście, że tak.

Był dyrektorem działu ds. badań, prawda? A więc to był jego _dział_.

Rzeczywistość spada na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. Uczucie przerażenia pozostawia go pustym i pozbawia tchu, skręca mu się żołądek. Pozwolił, by do tego doszło. Nie, zrobił o wiele więcej - podpisał plany, zachęcił ich do pracy. _Uczestniczył_ w nich, jak wieść niesie, z ochotą.

\- ... nie sądzę, byś miał dla nas jakąś radę? — spogląda na niego z nadzieją, chowając pod ramię notatnik. Z wyglądu mogłaby być czyjąś babcią, gdyby zignorować leżące za nią zwłoki. — Niedawno trafiliśmy w ślepy zaułek, więc każda nowa inspiracja...

 _Inspiracja_. Prawie się zaśmiał. Głośno. Z przerażeniem. Litania przewija się przez niego umysł, _błagam_ i _boże_ i _nie nie nie_ , szamocząca się dla zachowania pozorów zaprzeczenia. Zauważa, że prawie zaczął łapczywie łapać oddech, a w pionie trzyma się tylko dzięki sztywnym, oszołomionym mięśniom.

Cichnie jego gniew na Aleksa, podobnie jak chęć tworzenia planów awaryjnych. Pozbył się wszelkiej moralnej wyższości, jeśli taką na początku kiedykolwiek miał. Ponieważ nie wie, jak dowiedzieć się, za co był odpowiedzialny, niezależne od tego, czy wszystko zdarzyło się z powodu _jego sugestii_...

To samolubne, ale cieszy się, że nic nie pamięta.

( _o boże o boże nie nie nie_ )

Badaczka wciąż patrzy na niego. Czeka.

\- _Nie_ \- mówi. To wszystko, co jest w stanie powiedzieć. Odwraca się i ucieka.

...

\- _To już piąty raz._

\- _Powiedziałem nie. To nie ja._

\- _Zgodziłeś się na to. To był twój pomysł._

\- _Nie zgadzałem się na nic z tych rzeczy. To - Morgan - to nie ja! Ja nig... Wiesz, co się dzieje w dziale Psychotroniki? Wiesz?_

\- _Morgan. Weź głęboki oddech._

\- _Nie chcę tabletek. Chcę, żeby stacja została zamknięta. Chcę, żeby Ziemia..._

- _Morgan..._

\- _Powiedziałem nie!_

* * *

\- _Dzień dobry Morgan. Mamy dziś poniedziałek, 15 marca 2023 roku. O 9:00 masz spotkanie z Aleksem w jego biurze. Nie ustalono czasu trwania spotkania..._

Budzi się w promieniach słońca i się uśmiecha.

Dzisiaj będzie dobry dzień. Nie tylko jego pierwszy dzień pracy w TranStar. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat zobaczy się ze swoim bratem i jest to warte zachodu.

Nie wie, dlaczego trzęsą się mu ręce podczas nalewania kawy. Pije. Nie jest przerażony ani nie jest mu zimno. Podniecony, może, ale nie jest dzieckiem. Nic go nie przytłacza. Nie zna przyczyny, ale zaskakująco trudno jest powstrzymać drżenie.

Idzie umyć zęby. Jego oko w lustrze jest nieco czerwone. Trochę szczypie, ale to nic strasznego, więc się nie przejmuje.

Spotyka brata w budynku TranStaru. Nie przytula go ani nie kradnie okularów, dzisiaj zachowują się jak _profesjonaliści_. Alex wygląda na starszego, niż powinien być, sfatygowany i zmęczony. Kiedy są sami, Morgan chce go zapytać go o stres związany z pracą i ponabijać się z siwych włosów.

\- To tylko kilka testów - uspokaja go Alex. - Nie ma się o co martwić, taka nasza tradycja rodzinna.

Morgan wlecze się do ośrodka testowego. Nie wie dlaczego, jakiś głupi impuls.

Zmusza swoje ciężkie stopy do przesuwania się. Wchodzi do środka i drzwi się za nim zamykają. Uśmiecha się do naukowców na powitanie i kiwa głową, słuchając instrukcji. Postanawia zrobić dokładnie to, o co go poproszą.

Choć czuje swędzenie z tyłu umysłu. Nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że był tu wcześniej.

...

— _musisz usunąć wszystkie wrażliwe dane dotyczące psychiki. Szczególnym priorytetem są zapisy z sesji Morgana. Potrzebuję tych materiałów w biurze. Od teraz_ — 

* * *

\- _Dzień dobry Morgan. Mamy dziś poniedziałek, 15 marca 2023 roku. O 9:00 masz spotkanie z Aleksem w jego biurze. Nie ustalono czasu..._

Budzi się...

(Skrzynia. Krzesło. Przycisk...)

Budzi się...

(... Skrzynia. Krzesło. Przycisk...)

Budzi się...

(... Skrzynia. Krzesło. Przycisk...)

Dzisiaj będzie dobry dzień. Znowu zobaczy swojego brata.

( _To jest, to jest, to jest dobry dzień, więc dlaczego czuje się tak..._ )

(... Skrzynia. Krzesło. Przycisk. Skrzynia. Krzesło...)

...

— _Chwilowo Morgan hamuje naszą zdolność do uzyskania przydatnych wyników, nie wspominając już o długotrwałych zniszczeniach, które wynikają prawdopodobnie z instalowania i usuwania neuromodów. Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego_ — 

* * *

\- _Dzień dobry Morgan. Mamy dziś poniedziałek, 15 marca 2023 roku. O 9:00 masz spotkanie..._

Budzi się w promieniach słońca. Mruga. Jest _zmęczony_. Ale tak czy siak wstaje, ponieważ dzisiaj będzie dobry dzień.

Myje zęby, powoli i ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, czy złapał jakieś choróbsko, gdyż kawa niewiele zdziałała, a jego dłonie nadal się trzęsą. Zerka na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Nie wygląda na bardzo chorego, ale jego oczy jarzą się wściekłą czerwienią, jakby miały w sobie coś, czego nie powinny mieć.

I to cios poniżej pasa - boi się. Jest _przerażony_ , tak, jakby miał przystawiony do głowy pistolet, nóż na gardle, przepaść u stóp, a jego zamózgowie krzyczy _wydostać się, wydostać się, spierdalać stąd._

Ale nie może się wydostać... Nie może się ruszyć, nie może _myśleć_. Szczoteczka do zębów uderza o umywalkę. Zwija się w kłębek, przełykając żywo i nie ma tego końca.

Łapie oddech i trzęsie się, walczy z oddychaniem i...

Myśli, że słyszy głosy, ale nie może odwrócić się, żeby sprawdzić i...

Coś uciska go w szyję, coś zimnego i metalicznego i...

Budzi się.

...

— _z naszej głównej linii produktów i wiesz, że czasami musimy dołożyć dodatkowych starań, aby trafiły w nasze kamienie milowe. Wszelkie ryzyka zewnętrzne są w pełni brane pod uwagę przy podejmowaniu decyzji_ — 

* * *

\- _Dzień dobry Morgan. Mamy dziś poniedziałek, 15 marca 2023_...

Kiedy się budzi, czuje otępienie, bawełnę w mózgu. Zastanawia się, czy czasem nie dopadło go jakieś choróbsko.

Ale i tak wstaje, ponieważ dzisiaj będzie dobry dzień.

\- Tylko kilka testów — obiecuje jego brat.

Nie są to skomplikowane testy; zapewniają na każdym kroku naukowcy.

Przenieś skrzynie poza krąg. Ukryj się za krzesłem. Naciśnij przycisk.

Skrzynia.

Krzesło.

Przycisk.

...

_NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO. OPUŚĆ POMIESZCZENIE._

_NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO. OPUŚĆ POMIESZCZENIE._

_NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO. OPUŚĆ POMIESZCZENIE._

* * *

\- _Dzień dobry Morgan_...

Budzi się i świat wydaje się całkowicie nierealny.

Albo _on_ nie jest całkiem realny, nie do końca. Chociaż nie wie, dlaczego tak jest. Dzisiaj ... będzie piękny dzień.

Dzisiaj... będzie...

Znów zobaczy brata.

Udaje się na dach, w stronę helikoptera, a potem coś iskrzy w jego tępym, stłumionym umyśle i zamiera w bezruchu.

Nie chce wejść. On _nie chce tam wejść_. To nie ma sensu, bo śmigłowiec ma zabrać go do wszystkiego tego, nad czym pracował od lat, ale nie wie, nie może, _nie będzie_.

Odwraca się w stronę swojego apartamentu i równie szybko zawraca, gdyż myśl o powrocie tam przyprawia go o gęsią skórkę, zupełnie jakby był uwięziony w czymś zbyt mały i ograniczonym. Ma całe miasto rozpostarte pod stopami, a czuje się insekt pod mikroskopem. Nie do wiary.

Kieruje się na skraj dachu. Może, gdy spojrzy na San Francisco i po prostu _pooddycha_ , wszystko przestanie wydawać się takie bliskie. I skręca go w żołądku, jakby łamał zasady, jakby robił coś, czego nie powinien, ale wciąż idzie do krawędzi i...

... odbija się.

Upada na dachu ze stęknięciem. Patrzy. Uderza stopą, również się odbija. Miasto, niebo, krawędź dachu zachowują się jak woda, do której wrzucono kamień. Jak szkło albo lustro.

Zupełnie jak gigantyczne pierdolone akwarium, a on jest uwięziony, on jest uwięziony, on jest _uwieziony_...

Zielona mgła pojawia się znikąd, z nieba, ze szkła i nie wie, co dokładnie powoduje, ale w tej chwili coś w nim _skrzeczy_.

( _nie nie nie nie możesz mnie zmusić uciekaj uciekaj SPIERDALAJ NATYCHMIAST_ )

A on odwraca się i biegnie, lecz wśród zieleni na dachu otoczonej ze wszystkich stron szkłem nie ma dokąd uciec. Nie ma gdzie pójść, jedynie do czekającego helikoptera. Silnik wciąż pracuje, a wirnik wciąż wiruje.

I nic więcej tylko myśl, żądza, impuls napędzający syk dzikiej furii i strachu, jeszcze nie w pełni uformowany przesuwa go do przodu.

( _Nie zrobię nie zrobię nie zrobię tego ponownie_ )

Kiedy kładzie dłoń na nosie słyszy zgrzyt w uszach, pokręcone głosy, zakłócenia. Panika. Kroki.

Jego imię... jego brat... _Morgan_!

Ale dostał się tam, gdzie ma być, z dłońmi na przedniej szybie i stopami pod nim. A później napiera na szkło, skacze do przodu

wysoko...

**Author's Note:**

> [Od tłumacza]  
> x. Kursywą zapisano tekst z gry, przekład 1:X. Nieścisłości fabularne gdzie być mogą są, gdzie być nie mogą - posiłkowałam się polską wersją gry, choć nie wszystkie dialogi udało mi się wyłapać. Bazowałam na wydaniu Prey na PC Wina (tak, grałam, ale również sprawdzałam w letsplejach). Jeśli widzisz błąd - zgłoś proszę. Wszelakie idiomy, porównania, przysłowia zostały przełożone na polski, ewentualnie na zasadzie _to podobne to i to też_ , także trudno się mówi.  
> x. October - pozostawiłam, za grą, nazwę operatora w oryginale.  
> x. apartament dla sima - ano chodzi o budynki budowane dla naszych niewolników w grze The Sims. Nawiązanie do pokoju symulacji, gdzie w pierwszej sekwencji mamy przesuwne ściany i wrażenie prawdziwego mieszkania. Skojarzenia mile widziane.  
> x. uszkodzenie w kierunku bezpieczeństwa - zasada w projektowaniu z cyklu 'furtka'. Przykładowo w reaktorze jądrowym UwKB utrzymuje pręty kontrole reaktora przy pomocy magnesu, a gdy zabraknie prądu, pręty opadną do rdzenia, wygaszając reaktor niezależnie od woli i intencji operatora, dzięki czemu nie będzie wielkiego ... BUM Czarnobyla! ;-)  
> x. Psychotronika - pozanaukowa dziedzina dociekań z pogranicza psychologii i biofizyki, zajmująca się oddziaływaniem zjawisk energetycznych na żywe organizmy, nieposiadającą dostatecznych podstaw empirycznych. Takie czary-mary, jak na razie niepotwierdzone.  
> x. krwiobieg - tak, tak, oryginał ma system, tak. Przez jakiś czas myślałam, czy chodzi o ofiarę czy tyfona, ale chodzi o ofiarę. I hej, okazuje się że przez jedno o, a nie dwa. Człowiek uczy się całe...  
> x. zamózgowie - czyli tyłomózgowie wtórne. Łączy mózg z rdzeniem kręgowym, powstaje z niego/dzieli się na móżdżek i most. I tu uważam że chodzi o to, iż w tej części nadal siedział 'stary' Morgan i dzieli pokój z 'nowym, tyfonicznym' Morganem.


End file.
